Brian Boucher
| birth_place = Woonsocket, Rhode Island | career_start = 1997 | career_end = 2013 | draft = 22nd overall | draft_year = 1995 | draft_team = Philadelphia Flyers | played_for = Philadelphia Flyers Phoenix Coyotes HV71 Calgary Flames Chicago Blackhawks Columbus Blue Jackets San Jose Sharks Carolina Hurricanes EV Zug }} Brian Boucher (born on January 2, 1977) is an American former professional ice hockey goaltender who played 13 seasons in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Philadelphia Flyers. He is currently a television analyst for the Philadelphia Flyers. Boucher also currently works as a game and studio analyst on national NBCSN (and NBC) games. In addition to NBCSN, Boucher is also a studio analyst for NHL Network. He currently holds the NHL's modern record for the longest shutout streak at 3:32:01 set while he was a member of the Phoenix Coyotes during the 2003-04 NHL season. Playing Career Philadelphia Flyers Brian was drafted by the Philadelphia Flyers in the first round (22nd overall) of the 1995 NHL Entry Draft. He began playing with the Flyers during the 1999–2000 season, taking the starting position from veteran John Vanbiesbrouck and helped the team secure the Eastern Conference and Atlantic Division regular season titles while leading the NHL in goals against average at 1.91. In the playoffs, he backstopped his team to the Eastern Conference Finals. Along the way, Brian recorded several memorable moments including a five-overtime victory against the Pittsburgh Penguins and a sprawling save against Patrik Elias of the New Jersey Devils. Although the Flyers were ahead 3-1 in the Eastern Conference Finals against the Devils and despite the return of the injured Eric Lindros, he and the Flyers lost in seven games to the eventual Stanley Cup champion New Jersey Devils. In 2000–01, a weak start saw him lose his starting position to Roman Cechmanek. On July 1, 2009, Brian agreed to a two-year contract with the Philadelphia Flyers to be the steady, veteran backup to the starting goaltender Ray Emery. When Emery was hurt midway through the season, he was thrust into the spotlight with mediocre results. A hand injury soon pushed Brian to the sideline, and he was replaced by third-string goaltender Michael Leighton. Leighton excelled in Boucher's absence and once he was healthy, Brian found himself backing up Leighton. Upon the return of Emery, he was further demoted to the press box, with Leighton now the backup. After Emery re-injured himself again, Brian was given another chance to back-up Leighton who was once again playing well. Near the end of the season though (with only 13 games left), Leighton went down with a high-ankle sprain and Brian was back into the spotlight for the Flyers once again. After a 2-1 shootout victory in the final game of the season against the New York Rangers, he and the Flyers advanced to the playoffs. In the 2010 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Brian beat Martin Brodeur and the New Jersey Devils in the first round by a margin of 4–1. The national media remarked that he was the surprise of the playoffs after the first round with his outstanding play in net. The Flyers defeated the Boston Bruins in the second round by overcoming an 0-3 game deficit, but he was injured in Game 5 of that series with knee injuries. Brian returned from his injuries to serve as a backup to Michael Leighton in Game 1 of the Stanley Cup Finals against the Chicago Blackhawks. He saw game action in Game 1 and Game 5 in relief of Leighton, but Philadelphia lost in 6 games to Chicago. In the 2010–11 season, Brian split time in goal with standout rookie Sergei Bobrovsky after Leighton was demoted to the AHL in part for hiding an injury. Bobrovsky started most of the games and was named the Flyers playoff starter. After game 2 of the conference quarterfinals against the Buffalo Sabres in which he relieved Bobrovsky and earned the win. Brian started the next 3 games, but was pulled in Game 5 for Leighton, who was called up as a 3rd goaltender. Leighton played well, but lost Game 5 in overtime, nonetheless earning the start for Game 6. In Game 6, Leighton allowed 3 goals in the opening period, but once again Boucher was able to earn the win in relief, making Brian the only goaltender in NHL history to record two wins in a playoff series when coming in relief. He went on to start Game 7, as Philadelphia defeated Buffalo. He started the first 3 games in the next round against Boston, but played poorly, allowing for the deposed starter Bobrovsky to return in Game 4 as the Flyers were swept. On January 13, 2013 (after the 2012–13 NHL lockout), Brian began his fourth stint in the Flyers' organization when he and defenseman Mark Alt were traded to Philadelphia in exchange for Luke Pither. Three days later, he was waived and sent down to Adirondack, the new home of the AHL Phantoms. Brian was named the team's starting goaltender, relegating previous starter Scott Munroe to backup duty and sending Phantoms backup Cal Heeter to the Trenton Titans, the Flyers' ECHL affiliate. On February 10, 2013, he was recalled by the Flyers after Michael Leighton suffered a lower body injury. On March 9, 2013, Brian saw action in four games before being sent back down to Adirondack after Leighton returned to health. Career Statistics Playoff Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements WHL Awards *1995–96: (West) Second All-Star Team *1996–97: (West) First All-Star Team *1996–97: Del Wilson Trophy (WHL Goaltender of the Year) International Awards *1997: All-Star Selection, IIHF World Junior Hockey Championships AHL Awards *1998: Calder Cup (AHL championship) with Philadelphia Phantoms NHL Awards *1999–2000: NHL All-Rookie Team *1999–2000: GAA leader (1.91) *Player of the Week (October 29-November 4, 2001) Records *Modern day NHL record with five consecutive shutouts in 2003–04. Personal Life Brian attended St. Charles Academy in high school. He & his wife Melissa have two children: a son named Tyler (born in January of 2003) and a daughter named Brianna (born in December of 2004). Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Goaltenders Category:American ice hockey players Category:1977 births Category:Philadelphia Flyers draft picks